Conclusion:I love you
by TScarlet17
Summary: Summary:Botan out in Makai ferrying souls when she attacked once Kurama hears about this how will he react?R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Conclusion:I'm in love with you

TScarlet17

Summary:Botan out in Makai ferrying souls when she attacked once Kurama hears this how will he react?

Disclaimer:I do not own YuYu hakusho or the characters just the plot.

Koenma was in his office doing the usual stamping of the papers and ordering around the orges. When Ayame came rushing in with a panick look upon her face alarming him.

"Lord Koenma we just got news that one of our ferrygirls that went in Makai was attacked!"Yelled Ayame in a panick voice.

"WHAT?"Yelled Koenma back throwing papers around her tried to see who was out on duty today.

"WHERE IS KIKI!?"Asked Koenma seeing her name on the list that was suppose to ferry today in Makai.

"LORD KOENMA!!"Yelled Hinageshi running into the room.

"WHAT IS IT NOW?"Yelled Koenma getting agitated.

"ITS BOTAN BOTAN SHE...!"Yelled Hinageshi with teary eyes.

"WHAT ABOUT BOTAN?"Asked Koenma panicking.

"She took over Kiki duty today since she had a high fever!!"Cried Hinageshi falling to her knees and crying.

"SHE DID WHAT?"Yelled Koenma seriously angered and worried now.

"CALL YUUSUKE AND THE OTHERS RIGHT NOW SEND OUT OUR SPIRIT SPIES TO LOCATE BOTAN THIS INSTANT WHAT YOU ALL WAITING FOR GET GOING NOW!!"Demanded Koenma furious once he was alone he slammed his little fist upon his desk and laid his head down "Please Botan be okay!"Begged Koenma in his mind.

"YUUSUKE ITS AN EMERGENCY!!!"Screamed Hinageshi jumping off her oar and landing on Yuusuke.

"WHAT THE HELL HINAGESHI!"Screamed Yuusuke rubbing his back.

"WAHWAAHWAAH YU-YU-YUU-WAHWAAH!!"Cried Hinageshi into Yuusuke chest.

Yuusuke looked at Hinageshi worried and decided to take her to the Temple at the same time gather the other three members of the spirit team. Once everyone had gathered and Hinageshi had calmed down sniffling she finally decided to tell them.

"Okay Hinageshi spill it!"Demanded Yuusuke getting agitated at not knowing.

"Botan..."Started Hinageshi making the boys alarmed especially our kitsune who eyes widened at the mention of her name.

"What about Botan Hinageshi!"Asked Yuusuke serious this time.

".She...took over another ferrygirl duty today..."Started Hinageshi teary up again at what just happened.

"Ok whats the emergency?!"Asked Yuusuke whose patience was at wits end.

"...She took over another..ferrygirl...duty...today who was suppose...to be ferrying in Makai...but..but...she...sniff...got a high fever sniff so..so..Botan took her !!"Started Hinageshi when she started to cry again laying her head down.

"This is ridiculous lets just go see Koenma himself!"Stated Yuusuke agitated the thought of Botan being in danger and him not knowing what happened only made him more angry.

Not long after they left Genkai Temple did they arrive in the Spirit World rushing to Koenma office Yuusuke busted open the door and grabbed the midget princess by his collar.

"Okay Koenma what the hell happened to Botan?"Demanded Yuusuke pissed.

"Put him down Yuusuke and well explain"Came Ayame distressed voice walking to stand by Koenma desk once Yuusuke released him all the prince did was stay silent.

"Well i'm tired of waiting now someone better tell me what the hell happened to Botan"Demanded Yuusuke eyes burning with fury.

"...We got a report of one of our ferry girls being attacked in Makai...the ferry that was suppose to on duty today was called in sick.. we later found out that Botan took her place.."Stated Ayame looking down.

"WHAT THE HELL WHY DIDN'T SOMEONE JUST TELL US WHERE WAS SHE LAST DETECTED WELL GO THERE NOW"Yelled Yuusuke beyond furious.

"Calm down Yuusuke not that simple..."Replied Koenma finally talking.

"What do you mean?"Asked Kurama in a deadly manner causing everyone to back off except Hiei who felt the Kitsune kii go up alot at the mention of the ferrygirl.

"...Not too long before you guys arrived we got a message."Stated Koenma.

"Message?"Asked Kuwabara confused.

"Yes..and it seems things have become seriously bad for Botan..."Stated Koenma clenching his fist.

"What did the message say?"Asked Yuusuke staring hard at the prince.

"...Look for yourself.."Replied Koenma playing the message on the screen t.v.

"If this message has successfully been delivered to the prince then know that we have your top ferry girl."Stated an ugly demon covered in green.

"If you'd like her back then come to Makai near the graveyard but in exchange we want access to the other realm."Stated another ugly demon covered in red.

"If you do not comply then say goodbye to her."Stated the green demon pulling Botan head up so they could see what they saw made them all very angry.

"Those bastard!!"Yelled Yuusuke clenching both his fist.

"Thats makes my blood boil for them to have done that to Botan."Stated Kuwabara shaking in anger.

Hiei just turned away while Kurama just stared at the screen of Botan face in pain and blood dripping from the corner of her mouth to say that he was angry was really belittling how much fury was built into him.

"Where is this graveyard."Asked Yuusuke with determination and fury in his eyes.

"Its northwest of where my territory is located."Stated Kurama coldly.

"Then what are we waiting for lets go."Stated Yuusuke turning to leave.

"WAIT THEY SAID FOR KOENMA TO GO IF THEY SEE YOU THEN THEY'LL THINK ITS A TRAP AND KILL BOTAN!!"Yelled Ayame scared for Botan.

"Heh who said anything about them seeing us?"Asked Yuusuke with a deadly look.

"Thats right."Replied Kurama changing into Youko.

"Lets go guys'Demanded Yuusuke leaving.

"Lord Koenma Stop them!"Demanded Ayame close to tears.

"Let them go Ayame i'm sure they can save Botan."Stated Koenma frowning.

Koenma and Ayame sat in complete silence praying that Botan would come back in one piece along with the gang.

AuthorNote:HAHA I just thought this up right now and decided to write it before it went away ^_^. Hope you all enjoyed this there will be more chapters as I think them up.


	2. Chapter 2

Conclusion:I'm in love with you

TScarlet17

Summary:Botan out in Makai ferrying souls when she attacked once Kurama hears this how will he react?

Disclaimer:I do not own YuYu hakusho or the characters just the plot.

The spirit detectives made there way through Makai deadly forest full of traps and ambushes.

"SPIRIT GUN!!"Yelled Yuusuke aiming the blue beam at some rogue monsters who attacked them.

"This is getting ridiculous...at this point we wont be able to rescue Botan."Complained Kuwabara panting they haven't even gotten that far when they had to fight already using up some there spirit energy.

"SHUT UP KUWABARA AND KEEP FIGHTING!!"Demanded Yuusuke pissed off as he fought off some more monsters who showed up out of nowhere.

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP YUUSUKE I'LL SHUT UP WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT!!'Screamed Kuwabara slashing some monsters in half.

"Hmph you two are too weak!"Commeted Hiei killing off some more demons quickly.

"WHAT YOU SAY SHORTY!!"Yelled Kuwabara breathing hard and still fighting off some demons.

"DAMN IT WOULD THEY JUST DIE ALREADY!!"Screamed Yuusuke eyes burning with fiery.

Panting Yuusuke and Kuwabara kneeled over trying to catch there breathe looking around Yuusuke realized something.

"Hey where Kurama go?"Questioned Yuusuke concerned.

"Isn't it obvious."Replied Hiei shielding his sword and walking off towards there destination.

"Hmph whatever lets get going"Said Yuusuke following after Hiei.

With Youko

Once the spirit detectives had entered Makai it didnt take long for them to fight seeing that the others were having trouble he couldn't risk wasting time dashing off Youko headed straight for the graveyard sight. Didn't take long for him to get there since he was a legendary thief swiftness was his expertise when he arrived there he leaned up against a tree and surveyed the area. Turning when he saw the three other spirit detectives show up he put his index finger against his lips to tell them to be quiet and motioned with his head to the hideout that Botan was being held captive.

"This is the place?...I don't see anyone around..."Whispered Yuuske eyeing the place.

"....This is odd...its almost as if they exepected this..."Commented Youko getting an uneasy feeling.

"WAIT..I see someone!!"Whispered Kuwarabara hoarsly pointing to the entrance of the gave.

All four detectives looked intensely to see who it was and eyes wided in shock standing infront of the cave was themselves but purpulish.

'What the hell..."Started Yuusuke freaked out.

"Calm down Yuusuke..apparently were not just dealing with amatuers..."Stated Youko gritting his teeth if he correct then Botan is in more danger then he thought.

"hmm somethins is off.."Stated Hiei using his third eye.

"What do you see?"Asked Yuusuke staring at the four clones of themselves.

"I can't seem to see through the cave with those four in the way..."Stated Hiei narrowing his eyes.

"...Who is doing this...wouldn't Koenma have a record of this in his datebase...or are we dealing with someone whose been keeping a low profile till now."Questioned Yuusuke not liking how things are turning out.

"MOVE!!"Yelled Youko as he jumped back from the tree and covered his face as the tree exploded into millions of pieces and flew all around them.

"WHAT THE HELL.."Responded Yuuske kneeling down that was his spirit gun that was just used against them.

"This doesn't look good at all!!."Stated Kuwabara nervous.

"So we finally get to fight huh?Asked Yuusuke clone grinning just like him.

"Hn this should be very interesting."Stated Hiei eyeing himself and getting heated up finally he can see just how strong he is now.

"Don't lose track of what we came here to do."Stated Youko in a eye deadlock with himself.

"Hehehe if you don't hurry your precious ferrygirl wont last much longer."Stated Youko clone with menacing eyes just like when he was a thief.

Eyes widening at what the clone said Youko felt his heart twinge with pain making him lose his balance for a bit shaking his head he closed his eyes and got into a fighting stance if he was gonna save Botan he'd have to get past his clone first.

"Guess we have no choice we'll have to fight."Stated Yuusuke charging himself.

**Within the Cave**

"HAHAHA STUPID FOOLS DO THEY HONESTLY THINK WERE LOW CLASS DEMONS!!"Roared a muscular demon crossing his arms and laughing he had silver hair and greenish yellow eyes an a scar across his left eye also wore armor and wielded a broadsword on his back.

"Hmph even i'm a bit dissappointed that they took us so casually."Stated another demon in a casual voice with light brown eyes and medium black hair with bangs that covered his right eye and wielded two swords.

"Well this is what they get for being cocky my sorcery should be more then enough to take care of them."Stated the third demon grinning as he was sitting down this demon had light brown eyes and was lightly tanned brown hair braided into a ponytail and wielded a spear that was positioned infront of him.

"What are we gonna do with the ferry girl?"Questioned another demon with short black hair and green eyes he was leaned up against the cave wall and looked disinterest at Botan whose arm was tied up by a rope that was hanging from the ceiling and taking in shallow breathes of air.

"Hmph once we take care of the spirit detectives we can just kill her since we wont have anymore use for her."Stated the first demon grunting.

"Wait even if she is a ferrygirl she is still a women..let me have my fun with her stated the third demon turning around to face the first demon.

"Hmph do whatever you guys like but if you interefere with my plans i'll kill you."Came a deep voice from the shadows red angry eyes was all you could see.

Two hours later Botan began to stir slowly opening her eyes she looked around and grunted as her head and body ached.

"Where am I?"Asked Botan in a low tone not exepecting an answer.

"Your in a cave cell."Stated the short hair demon not looking at Botan.

Not recognizing the voice Botan shot her head up towards the direction the voice came eyes widening in shock Botan hardened her eyes at the demon who replied to her.

"Who are you?"Asked Botan harshly.

"Is that any way to ask your kidnappers?"Asked the same demon in a bored tone now looking at Botan.

"Kidnappers? what do you want with me?"Asked Botan now confused.

"Hmph so your a retarded ferry."Stated the demon huffing.

"I AM NOT RETARDED YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU ANTISOCIAL JACKASS!!"Yelled Botan forgetting about her situation.

The young demon looked surprised for a minute then hardened his eyes walking to the bars he reached out and grabbed a hold on Botan throat and stared her in the eyes.

"If I was you i'd watch my tongue."Stated the demon in a icy voice.

Letting go of Botan throat she gasped for air and started coughing throwing a glare towards the demon who took his position against the wall again.

"Y-yo-you didn't answer me what do you want you can't possible have kidnapped me not knowing who I am..are you after the spirit world?"Asked Botan catching her breathe.

"Hmph why should I tell you anything just keep your mouth close."Snapped the demon irritated.

"So she finally awake huh?"Stated the muscular demon leering at Botan with amusement.

"Say I wonder how she'd feel if we told her that her friends that came to rescue her are all going to die.?"Faked questioned the muscular demon looking at the irritated demon who just stared at him.

Hearing this Botan gasped as her eyes widened she stood up and launched herself in a panick towards the two demons.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!!?WHAT HAPPEN TO THE YUUSUKE AND THE OTHERS TELL ME NOW!!"Screamed Botan being pulled back by the rope each time she tried to run to the cage bars.

"HAHAHA EXCELLENT JUST WHAT I LIKE TO SEE."Laughed the muscular demon infront of Botan making her blood boil.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO THEM RIGHT NOW YOU BASTARDS!"Yelled Botan glaring at the bigger demon who stopped laughing and slapped Botan pissed.

"I don't think I quite heard you missy."Commented the big demon with burning eyes of madness.

Collecting herself together she glared up at the bigger demon once again and stared him in the eyes when she spoked this time with venom.

"**Forgive me this time i'll make sure that you hear me you bastards better not have done anything to Yuusuke and the gang did you hear me this time**?"Asked Botan tilting her head with cockyness.

Turning red with anger the muscular demon grabbed Botan hair and was gonna slap her when a hand grabbed his wrist to stop him turning to see it was the black hair demon.

"What are you doing Kira let go of my arm right now."Demanded the muscular demon glaring up at the demon named Kira.

"She was ordered into my care I will not allow you to do anymore then you've already done if you have complaint take it up with our lord."Stated Kira staring at the muscular demon calmly.

Releasing Botan hair he shoved her backwards onto her butt and left to cool off. Once the bigger demon was gone Kira turned to Botan with the same look.

"You really don't learn do you?"Questioned Kira giving her something to wipe the blood from when she got slapped.

"If only you knew."Replied Botan turning her head away she would not take any charity from these bastards.

"Your friends are outside fighting i'm not sure how long they'll last but either way they'll be dead."Stated the black hair demon before he left the room.

Botan now left alone looked around to get a better look at her surroundings looking up at the rope that hand her hands tied behind her she tried to pull to see if she could loose but was unsuccessful looking around the room Botan realized that there wasn't many ways to get out. Sitting down on her knees Botan closed her eyes and prayed for the gang.

"Please be okay everyone."Whispered Botan bowing her head.

Authornote:Hey sorry took so long to update the second chapter doing two stories isn't easy xDD hope you all enjoy this one.


	3. chapter 3

Conclusion:I'm in love with you

TScarlet17

Summary:Botan out in Makai ferrying souls when she attacked once Kurama hears this how will he react?

Disclaimer:I do not own YuYu hakusho or the characters just the plot.

"Damn..pantpant...it...pant..what..pant..is .with these guys..pantpant"Questioned Yuusuke kneeling on one knee and holding his stomach.

They been fighting for over three hours now and still their clones looked untouched. Youko looked at his teammates and narrowed his eyes he knew that time was hanging by a thread now, they weren't even fighting the ring leader and already they were on the blink of using up all of there energy even Hiei was having trouble.

"...I don't know how much longer I can fight like this..pant..."Stated Kuwabara holding onto a tree recovering.

Hiei surveyed each one of the clones and closed his eyes "_Kitsune do you have any of those deadly seeds you used during the tournament?"Asked Hiei linking there minds._

Youko looked surprised for a minute being preoccupied with strategizing a plan when Hiei intruded his mine putting on a mask just incase the enemy realize what they were doing he stared at his clone that stared back with a triumphant smile on his face.

_"Yes..but I won't be able to get a opening to shoot it"Replied Youko in his mind._

_"I have a plan i'll get you an opening when I do aim for my clone."Stated Hiei closing the link._

Youko looked towards Hiei not understanding what he meant but whatever it was he didnt have a good feeling about it. Getting the seed ready unnoticed by his clone he waited for his cue. Hiei looked towards his clone who was leaned up against a branch right across from him taunting him looking towards Youko and his clone he let out a breathe of air before dashing towards Youko clone and repeling his own clone attack at the same time before anyone knew it Hiei let out an attack towards Youko clone catching him off guard Youko seeing this chance dashed towards him and shot the seed unnoticed to his victim.

"HIEI!!!"Screamed Yuusuke eyes widened he didnt understand what was going on until it was too late.

"W-Wh-what j-ju-just h-happened.."Stuttered Kuwabara not believing what just happened.

Yuusuke and Kuwabara went to run over to their teammate when there clones blocked there way.

"**Move it right now you bastard."**Demanded Yuusuke Icy as his spirit energy began bursting up.

"Hehehe if i'm a bastard what does that make you?"Questioned his clone taunting him.

Yuusuke wasn't in the mood to chat charging his clone he threw punches at fast speed left an right his clone barely dodging the lightening speed attacks was knocked back a few feet stunned he swiped the blood from his mouth and grinned.

"So you still have a little fire in you this should be fun."Stated Yuusuke clone standing straight up again and attacking.

Youko ran over to Hiei and turned him over blood gushing from his mouth and his side inspecting the wound he realized that it wasn't as severe but still could be vital to Hiei fighting ability.

"Hiei are you okay?"Asked Youko using some of his healing plants to help him but was stopped by Hiei hand.

Grunting Hiei sat up and held his side and looked up at Youko with one eye shut.

"Were you able to do it?"Asked Hiei hoarsely.

"Yeah but it'll take awhile before it starts to work."Stated Youko turning to his and Hiei clone who now stood side by side and eyed them thats when Youko noticed it.

"So thats it.."Retorted Youko grinning.

"Hn so you figured it out as well."Stated Hiei ripping part of his black cloak and tying it around his waist.

"So thats the deal...you think Yuusuke and Kuwabara realized it yet?"Questioned Youko narrowing his eyes worried.

"Hmph Yuusuke might but the baka might take a little longer."Stated Hiei standing up with the help of Youko.

"Are you still able to fight?"Asked Youko once Hiei was standing up.

"**You of all people should know**."Snapped Hiei hotly making Youko smirk.

"Now the odds have been even "Stated Youko closing his eyes.

"What ever you do Hiei don't do something as reckless as this again."Commented Youko giving his friend a hard stare making Hiei grunt.

"Hn I do as I please but i'm not as stupid to die fool."Stated Hiei grinning maliciously towards his clone.

"But I am burning with excitement never have I had to pull such a stunt before."Stated Hiei clenching his fist in anticipation.

**Back In The Cave**

"What there still alive?"Question the silver haired Demon surprised.

"Seems so hehe but it wouldn't be fun if they died so soon."Stated Third Demon staring at the floating circle of cloud that showed him how his puppets were doing.

"Hmph I don't just want to watch I want to get into the action!!"Whined the silver haired Demon clenching his teeth.

"Calm down Enichi."Demanded the demon in the shadow.

"But my lord!!"Started Enichi but was silenced by the glare his lord sent him turning to lean against the wall he closed his eye and meditated.

"Hey Akira can't you use your sorcery and just finish them off!?"Asked the Second demon taking a sip from his cup.

"Do you want to do this Sai?"Questioned Akira agitated.

"Relax would you."Commented Sai looking away.

Akira stared at the cloud with concentration for some odd reason he was confused at there tactics even though his puppets seemed to be in good condition he couldn't help but feel like something was amidst with there strategy.

"Kira go get our prisoner."Commanded the demon in the shadow.

"Pardon me my lord?"Question Kira turning to the shadow.

"You heard me go get her it wont be much fun if she not watching."Stated the shadow his eyes turning brighter.

"H-Hai sir.."Replied Kira walking away to get Botan.

"My Lord what do you plan to do with her?"Asked Sai baffled.

"You'll see just watch."Stated there Lord.

"Hmph."Was all that came from Enichi

WITH THE GANG

"Hey Kuwabara."Started Yuusuke back to back with Kuwabara who slightly turned his head to look at Yuusuke.

"What is it Urameshi?"Question Kuwabara.

"Why do you think Hiei did that?"Asked Yuuske grinning at Kuwabara who just looked stupid.

"Um because he thinks he so tough that he can take on anything and never get scratched?"Replied Kuwabara getting sorta irritated remembering Hiei cockyness.

"NO YOU IDIOT! think harder!!"Demanded Yuusuke getting pissed as his friend stupidity.

"HEY DONT CALL ME AN IDIOT!!"Yelled Kuwabara turning around to yell in Yuusuke face.

"OH SHUT UP ALREADY AND DO AS I SAY!!"Yelled Yuusuke back in Kuwabara face.

"GRR fine.."Responded Kuwabara clenching his fist and looked down in thought then lifted his eyes over to where Youko and Hiei were then to Youko and Hiei Clone.

"Hey Urameshi.."Started Kuwabara narrowing his eyes at Youko clone wound and then to Hiei clone..

"You see it too?"Asked Yuusuke grinning.

"I see so the midget wasn't just trying to get killed."Stated Kuwabara grinning.

"Well I have no problem if this is how were gonna win but you in the other hand I feel sorry for."Stated Yuusuke sighing when Kuwabara turned on him pissed.

"WHAT YOU SAY URAMESHI I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!"Screamed Kuwabara about to throw a punch at Yuusuke who smirked jumping up and stepping on his head he aimed his spirit gun at Kuwabara clone. "SPIRIT GUN!!"Screamed Yuusuke hitting Kuwabara clone in the chest knocking him down.

"DAMN IT YUUSUKE STOP USING ME AS A DAMN STEPPING STONE!!"Screamed Kuwabara dashing at Yuusuke clone and sent the rest of his spirit energy into his sword and slashed him across his chest.

"Hmph maybe I was wrong but if this was a real fight you wouldnt last five seconds."Stated Yuusuke crossing his arm and looking at Kuwabara who kepted on getting angrier.

"It would seem they figured it out."Stated Kurama chuckling.

"Hn but there just wasting there time on eachother do they not realized these are puppets."Stated Hiei closing his eyes.

"Haha I think its about time we finish our fight Hiei what do you say?"Asked Kurama smirking.

"Hn do you need an answer."Responded Hiei.

AuthorNote:Sorry for the long delay I had some things I needed to take care of and I kepted on going over the story until it finally set right with me lolz...hope you enjoyed this chapter i'm gonna try and update the other and this one just not promising that it'll it be done by this week.


End file.
